Heir to the King
by skeletons-13
Summary: The story continues after Jack tried to take over Christmas. He's become bored of Halloween again and wants to quit his post as Pumpkin King....but there's no heir to take over. Will Jack find someone to take over before next Halloween?
1. Jack

A/N: unfortunately, I do not own the rights to The Nightmare Before Christmas blah blah blah

**Heir to the King**

**Chapter One: Jack**

Jack stood alone on Spiral Mountain, gazing thoughtfully over Pumpkin Town. Behind him, the moon shone full and bright, casting its silver rays over the pumpkin patch. Zero darted between the pumpkins, sniffing the ground in search of where he'd hidden his bone, his nose barely visible in the light of the moon.

The town was silent, and almost pitch black, save for the odd pinprick of light that glowed dully form the towns few streetlamps. Vague outlines of buildings were barely visible against the night sky.

It was a town Jack knew well, as both a resident and as the Pumpkin King. He knew every twist and turn of the crooked streets, every dark alley and the creatures that lurked within them. Over the decades, the residents had become family. He knew their quirks; all their oddities. And he was going to miss them.

Sighing, Jack turned and headed down the path towards home. Frustrated at not finding his bone, Zero followed sullenly.

Closing his gate, Jack looked out once more at the sleeping town.

"It's going to be hard to leave, Zero." By his ankle the ghost dog let out a low whine. "My reign as Pumpkin King is drawing to an end and there's no-one to take over. I can't leave the Mayor in charge. But what to do?" letting his hands fall to his sides, Jack turned away from the gate and climbed up the steps to his home.

* * *

Waddling through the streets in the weak morning sun, the Mayor struggled to keep hold of the many scrolls he had tucked under each arm. The residents of Pumpkin Town were beginning to stir. The Vampyres could be seen huddling in the shadows under their umbrellas, the mother was walking her sun through the square on his lead and the Clown with the Tear Away Face was trying to chase Lock, Shock and Barrell as they had stolen his face while he slept.

"Horrid morning to you!" cried the Mayor as he approached the Vampyres.

"And to you!" the fattest of the four cried.

"You look busy," the smallest, remarked, "Vhere are you headed?"

"To Jacks," the Mayor beamed. "Only nine months to next Halloween you know. And I'm hoping that organising it will take his mind off that to-do with Santy Claws."

"Give him our vorst von't you?" called the Vampyres as the Mayor scuttled down the street to Jack's spindly tower on the edge of town.

* * *

A harsh screaming in his skull woke Jack form his death-like slumber. He ran his slender bone fingers over his face and opened his sockets. The room blurred into focus. The screaming persisted, echoing throughout the tower. In his basket by Jacks bed, Zero opened his eyes, rolled over and buried his head under his blanket.

As the screams continued, Jack realised it was his doorbell. With a groan, Jack rolled out of bed and started down the stairs. Another harsh scream pierced the air and the familiar voice of the Mayor could be heard drifting through the crack in the doorframe.

"Jack? You home?" the door shook in its hinges as the Mayor began hammering on the door. "I thought you'd want to start re-planning next Halloween? You know…." Jack pulled open the door cutting off the Mayors babbling.

"Take my mind off things?" Jack finished for him.

The Mayor grinned. "Well, yes, something like that."

Jack stepped to one side to allow the Mayor to come in. after all these years, Jack still couldn't figure out how the Mayor squeezed his rather large bulk through his skinny door.

"All part of the illusion I suppose" thought Jack.


	2. Announcement

Chapter 2: Announcement 

A few hours later, Jack was still trying to get rid of the Mayor. He'd settled himself into the electric chair and was rambling on about the designs and plans he'd thought up for next Halloween.

"Oh! And as for Lock, Shock and Barrell…"

"Mayor! Please," Jack interrupted. "Please. Stop there."

The Mayor's head spun round and his sad face peered out at Jack from behind one of his scrolls.

"What's wrong?" he asked timidly as Jack rose from where he was sitting. "Don't you agree with my plans? We can change them if you want. You always have great ideas! Lets use yours." With that, the Mayor rolled up the scrolls, ran past Jack up the stairs and tossed them into the fire.

Reaching into the flames, Jack pulled them out and patted out the flames that were creeping along the edges. "Mayor, it's not that I don't like your ideas. I do. I think they'd work."

The Mayor's head spun back round to his smiley face when he heard this. "Then what's wrong Jack? I know you're blaming yourself for Santy Claws…."

"It's not Santy Claws!" Jack screamed. He paused, panting slightly, his hands gripping the scrolls. Sighing, he handed them back to them Mayor. "Call a town meeting."

Standing in the back room of the town hall, Jack could hear the town's residents filing in. he knew what he had to tell them would shock, maybe horrify, them. Once he would have found that delightful, but not any longer. Glancing out of the window, Jack saw the last of the residents go through the main doors and took a deep breath. It was time.

Just as the main doors to the town hall were about to slam shut, three dark shapes darted through and ducked behind the back pew.

"Everyone. Please, quieten down!" Jack stood behind his podium on the town hall stage and held his hands up. The Mayor sat on his stool on the other side of the stage, pen ready to take the minutes. Thanks to some bats being blinded by the brightness of the lights and flying in

the wrong direction, the spotlight was not working, so the residents were having to sit in the gloom of the hall and squint in Jack's general direction.

Scanning the crowd before him, Jack spied a witch's hat and a pair of devil horns poking over the back pew. "Oogie's boys." He muttered. Frowning, he turned back to the now quiet residents.

"Thank you. Now, if the Mayor's ready, we'll begin."

"Ready Jack!"

"Ok. Dear Residents of Pumpkin Town, as you are all aware, Halloween is only nine months from now, and because of our late start, for which I deeply apologise, we are behind in planning how we are going to celebrate."

Here Jack paused, not wanting to break the news. Running a hand over his skull, he lowered his sockets to the podium. "And I fear we will be delayed further."

A murmur of disapproval rippled through the crowd and the tallest Vampyre stood up to speak.

"Ve have to make a start! If not, Halloveen could be a disaster!"

The witches flew to Jack from the back of the hall, where they had been hovering over The Hanging Tree.

"What could delay us further?"

"There is no reason for it!"

With each remark being made, more and more residents began joining in. the noise became unbearable as each resident struggled to get their opinion heard. On his stool, the Mayor was frantically trying to write everything people were saying, spilling the ink and leaving handprints.

"Everyone! Please! EVERYONE!" Jack's bellow echoed in the rafters and the residents fell silent.

"Thank you. Now, I know you're eager to get started with your individual plans, but please, listen to me. The reason I have for further delay is one of great importance, and once you hear it I'm sure you will think so to.

"As you know, I have lead you in celebrating Halloween as Pumpkin King for many, many decades. But now, I regretfully inform you, that I hereby quit my post as your Pumpkin King and will not be joining you for Halloween next year."


	3. Oogie Boogie

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to The Nightmare Before Christmas Chapter 3 

**Oogie Boogie**

After hearing Jack's announcement, every resident began protesting, shouting and begging Jack to reconsider. In all that confusion, Lock, Shock and Barrell darted back through the main doors and into the cold night air.

They scanned the nearest streets before racing down the steps and across town, towards the tree house. Each of them desperate to be the first to tell Oogie Boogie the latest news.

* * *

Lurking in his lair, Oogie Boogie idly spun the huge wheel that sat in the middle of the floor. He'd sent Lock, Shock and Barrell out ages ago to discover why Jack had called the emergency town meeting and he had expected them back by now. 

In the darkness behind him, the bats were beginning to stir. Picking up his lucky dice, Oogie rolled them across the floor.

"Lets see which of you lucky guys is gonna end up in an Oogie Boogie special tonight" as he grinned, the worms he had for teeth began to glow and wiggle. He bent down to pick up the dice.

"Ah...Number five! Oh a nice fat one to." He licked his lips and reached for the bat which was struggling to escape the cage in which it had been trapped.

Just as his fingers were closing in on the wing, Oogie heard the sounds of scurrying feet. It was his henchmen returning. He turned back to the bat and closed the cage door.

"Looks like your lucky day." He sighed.

"Master! Master!" Barrell's voice echoed down the pipe. It seemed he made it back first.

"It's about time you got back!" bellowed Oogie. "What kept you so long?"

"Sorry Mr Boogie, but – Argh!" Barrell's voice cut short and Shock took over, panting slightly from her run.

"Sorry sir, but it took such a long time to get everyone in and you said to make sure no one saw us."

Oogie sighed with impatience as the sounds of a fight broke out upstairs. "Well then, what did he have to say?"

"It's as you predicted sir!" Lock shouted down.

Oogie grinned an evil grin and moved closer to the pipe. "You mean he's quit? He's no longer the Pumpkin King?"

"Yes! Yes! Jack is no longer in charge!" squeaked Barrell.

"Well done guys."

"Does this mean the plan will go ahead?" Lock asked, almost timidly.

"Yes. It also means that it can go ahead without disruption."

Down in the dark, Oogie Boogie cackled to himself with glee. The spiders crawled out of their hole and crouched in the corners, watching as Oogie Boogie powered up the lights and went to work.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you're all enjoying this story. Thank you to Jack's Nightmare 2 U (please dont die...i need you to review my story!) and alexa for your reviews. Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others. Once I have done my Sociology work I will start planning and writing Chapter four. In the mean time, Read and Review this chapter please! **


	4. Sally

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to The Nightmare Before Christmas 

**Chapter four**

**We meet Sally**

Sitting slouched in the electric chair, Jack rubbed at his temples. The meeting had been a disaster. It hadn't gone as he'd planned at all. After the initial protests, Jack managed to calm them down by agreeing to stay on as Pumpkin King until they found a suitable replacement.

"Oh Zero, what have I let myself in for?" he patted the ghost dogs head. Zero leapt from where he was floating on the floor and curled himself up in Jack's lap.

The beginnings of a headache throbbed in Jack's sockets and in his temples. The meeting was playing over and over in his mind and he couldn't help but wonder what Lock, Shock and Barrell were up to. They never went to Town Meetings unless Oogie sent them. That meant Oogie Boogie had to be planning something. But what?

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to relief the pain.

"I think a good night's sleep is in order, don't you Zero?" Jack's question was met with a faint snuffling sound. He opened his sockets to see the little ghost dog fast asleep on his bony knee. Smiling gently, Jack lifted Zero carefully can carried him up the stairs to his basket.

He was just setting him down when a harsh scream ripped through the house, waking the sleeping dog.

"I really must get a gentler sounding doorbell." He stroked Zero's back. "Sorry boy. You go back to sleep. It'll probably be the Mayor. I'll deal with him and then head to bed. Good night boy."

He was half way to the door when another scream sounded. It echoed in Jack's skull, making the pain in his head increase. Holding his head in one skeletal hand, Jack quickened his pace towards the door.

"All right! I'm coming!"

Conscious of being in his nightwear, Jack grabbed his bed robe on the way past the coat stand. Wrapping it round himself, he opened the door in time to stop the doorbell sounding again.

Rubbing his sockets, Jack yawned. "What can I do for you May-"?

Opening his eyes, Jack saw it wasn't the Mayor standing there. With a groan, Jack looked down at the three little figures standing before him.

"Oh no."

* * *

Sitting in her room in the scientist's laboratory, Sally gazed absentmindedly out at Jack's tower. His light was still on, which meant he was still awake. That wasn't unusual for him. For many nights now, Sally had sat and watched Jack pacing back and forth across his tower, unable to sleep. 

What was unusual was the fact Jack was nowhere to be seen. If Jack was awake and out of bed, he would either pace the tower floor or stand and stare out at Pumpkin Town from his window. Tonight though, Sally couldn't see anything.

She was about to unlock the window when she heard voices in the hallway. It was the Doctor and his new creation. Leaving the window, Sally darted for her bed and dived under the covers. She did not want to be caught out of bed again.

Sally longed to leave this place, to get away from the controlling Doctor. She wanted to be with Jack.

"Tomorrow," she muttered. "Tomorrow I will leave." She listened as the voices faded away and rolled over to look at the moon. "I'll go see Jack in the morning." She yawned once, turned out the light and fell asleep.

Outside, on the street below, three figures crouched low in the bathtub, watching as the light in the room above dimmed, then disappeared.

"Right," one of them said, leaping out of the tub, "come one."

* * *

A/N: hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews so far. Sorry not much happens in this chapter, I will write more next time. I've been busy doing my film studies work, but I felt guilty for not writing another chapter so I took a break to write this one. Read and review please! Go on…you know you want to... 


	5. The Doctors Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own rights blah blah blah Chapter five 

Down in his lair, Oogie Boogie waited eagerly for the return of his henchman. He'd sent them out on a very important mission and it was vital that it went without a hitch. Oogie wandered over to the table in the middle of the floor and picked up his lucky dice. Grinning manically, he threw them towards the skeleton in the corner. With perfected aim they went sailing through the eyes of the skull and rattled down to the table below. Oogie's grinned widened further. "Double six!"

* * *

Sally opened her eyes as the early morning sun shone weakly into her room. With great effort, she swung her legs out of the bed and staggered over to her washbasin. The water was icy to touch and made Sally shiver as she splashed her face. Feeling cold, but refreshed, she picked up her comb from where is sat on the sewing table and wandered over to the window. She gazed out at the town and spotted the Mayor trotting over to his hearse.

"Town meeting! Town meeting! Town meeting tonight!" The Mayor's cheery voice echoed out of his speaker as he trundled past the laboratory.

Sally put down the brush and ran over to her table. On top was her scroll where she scribbled down any important events the Doctor had planned and when she was needed to cook for guests. Nothing was noted down for the day. She rolled up the scroll, a determined look upon her face.

More than anything, Sally had always longed to attend town meetings, and apart from the time she'd snuck out of the laboratory to attend the one about Christmas, she'd never been. The Doctor wouldn't allow it. Said she wasn't ready. But now he had his creation, he hardly bothered with Sally, leaving her to come and go as she pleased, providing she was back to cook the evening meal of course.

As Sally made her bed, she heard voices down stairs. Four of them. She recognised the Doctors immediately, but the other three she couldn't make out. She crept over to the large steel door and placed her ear against it. The Doctor's voice was right outside her door.

"It shall be ready soon! I cannot work faster than what I am doing!"

"But he's very impatient! He wants it today!" the other voices were downstairs, standing in the kitchen where Sally cooked the Doctors meals.

"He'll have to wait. I need more parts."

"He doesn't wait for anyone." A girls voice echoed through the lab. "He's not best pleased with you right now...he"

A young boys voice cut across the girl's. "You don't want to make him angry!"

"Best to stay on his good side!" Another boys voice entered the conversation.

"You'll never know what he might do!" The girl threatened. With that, Sally heard the front door open and three chilling cackles were cut short by it slamming.

Slowly, Sally backed away from the door and sat on her bed, resting her chin on her hands.

"That sounded like Oogie's boys...but what could they want with the Doctor? And what is it that Oogie's so impatient for?" looking down at the floor, Sally noticed one of knees had come unstitched again during the night. Absorbed in her thoughts, she paid no attention to her stitching.

"I must find Jack. He'll know what to do." As she tried to stand up, Sally felt a tug at the hem of her skirt. Glancing down, she noticed she'd stitched it to her knee by mistake. Sighing heavily, she sat down and began to unstitch it.

* * *

**a/n: sorry this has taken so long guys and aplogies again for the shortness of the chapter, ive started back at college and this past month has been rather hetic and ive been overloaded with a lotof work to do! i will expand on this at a later date most probably so please please bear with em and i apologise that i am neglecting "halloweens finest trick or treaters?" but i have writers block on that one. i will get to it eventually...im just waiting for inspiration to hit me! well, please read and review this! go on...you know you want to!**


	6. Evil Prank

Disclaimer: ok ok I know I don't have the rights…

* * *

**Evil prank**

A sharp pain throbbed behind Jack's temples. He moved his head and the pain increased. He scrunched his eyes tight and tried to lift his hands to the sides of his head. Cramp shot through his shoulder as he realised his arms were strapped together behind his back. He rolled slowly onto his side to ease the pain. Taking deep breaths, Jack slowly opened his eyes.

The harsh morning glare of the sun hit the back of his sockets, forcing him to close them again. Rolling over onto his other side, he tried again. This time he saw nothing but shadow. Jack struggled to his knees, ignoring the throbbing in his temples and the cramp in his shoulders, and looked around.

He was in a cold stone room, empty except for the small bowl of water that had been placed on the floor near the wall. The small, slither of a window behind Jack offered the only source of light, the sun's rays teased the edge of a large steel door on the opposite wall.

Groaning, Jack tried to swallow. His throat was bone dry. He eyed the bowl of water and slowly inched his way across the floor towards it. A sudden jolt sent more cramp shooting through both his arms, and up into his shoulders. Looking over his shoulder at his hands, Jack discovered that they were handcuffed. Stretching out from the handcuffs and back towards the wall under the window was a thick, rusted chain, which was attached to a large, thick metal loop. Sighing, Jack slumped back down and sat cross-legged on the floor, willing the bowl nearer.

* * *

Up in the playroom, Lock and Shock were crouched over a sleeping Barrell. He was sprawled on his back, mouth wide open and his mask laying discarded near his head. A high-pitched, excited giggle escaped Shock's mouth as Lock lowered the scorpion towards Barrell's gaping mouth.

"Sshh". He whispered. The scorpion inched its way closer and closer until it was resting on Barrell's tongue. Grabbing her hat from her head, Shock jammed it into her mouth to help fight the tide of cackles bursting up from her throat. Lock backed away slowly as Barrell continued to sleep.

"Shock sshh!" he hissed, "you'll wake him up!" Shock jammed the hat further into her mouth and fought to keep quiet. A loud grunt from Barrell made them jump. He closed his mouth, swallowed and rolled over to get more comfortable. Unable to contain it much longer, Shock ripped the hat from her mouth and erupted in a fit of cackles. Lock soon followed suit and fell to the floor, giggling. Blissfully unaware of his playmates evil trick, Barrell slept on.

A loud cry burst from the shine in the corner, cutting short Lock and Shock's laughter and rousing Barrell form his sleep.

"Henchmen!"

The trio stampeded forward, eager to be the first to speak to their master.

"Yes Oogie!" Shock pushed Lock against the wall and stuck her head down the shoot.

"Ah, good morning Shock."

"Morning sir."

"Did everything go according to plan last night? I trust you didn't disappoint me?"

"Everything went fine sir!" piped up Lock, gagging Shock with a nearby rag.

"Good. Good. Now, rouse our guest. I want a word."

"Yes sir! Right away!" Lock and Shock turned and ran down the corridor, leaving Barrell to tag along behind. When they looked back, he was pulling a scorpion's tail out from under his tongue.

* * *

**A/N: well! Read and review please! sorry it's been so long in updating! oh and to "anon"...since this is a fanfiction..i can write the story how i want...please offer CONSTRUCTIVE criticisim next time. but thank you to everyone else who has reviewed**


	7. The Heir Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the nightmare before Christmas Chapter Seven 

**The heir arrives**

The mayor sat behind his desk at the town hall frantically shifting through the mountain of scrolls before him. In two days jack would announce to each town resident in turn what their goals were for next years Halloween. But there was a problem. Jack hadn't been to see the mayor and discuss those goals with him. As a result, the poor man was struggling to decide on them by himself.

To help him, the mayor had unearthed the records for the past ten years, but now he had lost the one scroll he needed. He worriedly pulled the next pile across the desk towards him.

"Oh dear...oh spiders...where did I put it...aha!"

The mayor's usual happy grin spun round when he spied the scroll lying underneath last years pile. He pulled it out from the pile and began reading it. He looked up as a shadow fell across the scroll.

"Oh...no." he muttered just before he was buried underneath the stack of last years scrolls.

* * *

Sally stood at the bubbling cauldron, stirring the last of the worm wart into the stew, when the doorbell rang. She set the spoon down when she noticed a blonde head bobbing down the slope. As she watched, the Doctor's last creation appeared round the corner.

"Haven't you finished that yet you stupid girl?" she snarled. Sally remained silent, determined not to rise to the bait. The doorbell rang out again, cutting through the silence. The creations eyes flickered towards the door nervously.

"Get away girl. Take the Doctor his stew then go to your room. I do not wish to see you again today." Still silent, Sally obediently picked up her spoon and ladled some of the stew into a bowl and slowly began her ascent up the slope.

Leaving the bowl on the table outside the laboratory doors, for she was not allowed inside, Sally went back to her room. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"The master won't wait no longer! Is it ready?"

"Yes! Well...almost..."

"What do you mean almost!"

"We're putting the finishing touches to it now! You can take it with you!"

The sound of the creations voice filled with fear was enough to make Sally smile. The conversation was cut short when the laboratory door swung open with a bang. Sally hear the whine of the Doctors chair as

he went past her room...but there was another noise. Footsteps. They were following the Doctor down the slope.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the lab...i would have known." Once again, Sally wished more than anything the Doctor had put a peephole in her door.

Sally jumped back when she heard the Doctor's voice so close to her door.

"Don't worry. Your master shall have his creation. It is finished." The footsteps carried on down the slope. Hurried whispers were exchanged downstairs and Sally pressed her ear to the door more eagerly. As the Doctor's chair started up the slope again, the front door closed with a bang.

"What have we done?" the creation started up the slope towards the lab.

"My dear we agreed not to talk about this."

"How can we not? After what we've just done?"

"Hush now. I will be in the library if you need me. Let Sally out of her room and order her to bring me more stew. It's gone cold." Sally heard the whine of the chair change direction briefly before stopping. "Oh and also, inform her I do not appreciate eavesdroppers."

* * *

The mayor toddled out of the gloomy town hall into the harsh glare of the noonday sun and turned the corner that lead to Jack's house. As usual, the town square was full of passers by and the mayor was stopped several times by residents wanting to wish him a horrid day. As the he reached Jack's gate, Sally came racing up.

"Mayor!"

"Oh hello Sally. Can't stop I'm afraid. Lots of work to do." With this, the mayor started to push open the gate.

"Please mayor! There's something you should know!" Sally lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think Jack's in trouble."

"My dear girl whatever are you on about?" the mayor paused as he noticed a loose thread unravelling from Sally's arm. "Sally...do you realise you're..."

"Yes yes yes, I know I am. But Mayor please."

Hurriedly, Sally explained about what she heard in the Doctor's lab and how she'd seen no sign of Jack for two nights now. As she confided her suspicions, the mayor's face spun round to his pasty, worried side.

"Oh my!" shrieked the mayor when Sally had finished. "Well we must call a town meeting immediately! Everyone must know!"

"Mayor I don't think that's a good idea." But it was to late. The mayor was already running through the square towards his hearse. Sighing, Sally leant against Jack's gate and looked up at his empty house.

"Jack. Where are you?"

* * *

It was at that moment that a large bang woke Jack up.

"Well, well, well. Looks who's decided to join us."

Jack recognised that voice and struggled to sit upright. Even though it was pitch black, Jack knew instantly where he was.

"Oogie."

"Ooh good guess."

"What do you want Oogie? I thought I had got rid of you."

A low evil cackle came from the corner on Jacks left.

"You did Jack. But I'm back. And I don't want much."

"That I find hard to believe. Show yourself Oogie. I've spent long enough living in the dark."

"As you wish."

The harsh lights of the Oogie Boogie casino flashed on in unison. The sudden rush of lights hit the back of Jack's sockets making him howl in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry. Too much too soon for you Jack?"

As the pain eased, Jack opened his eyes and saw Oogie standing before him.

"Well, doesn't this make a change?" Oogie reached forward and spun the wheel on which Jack was sitting, making him fly backwards, and landing with a thud on his back.

"Quit playing games. What do you want?"

Oogie leaned over Jack until his snake tongue was flickering in Jack's face.

"I want Halloween town Jack. And I'll do anything to get it. Unfortunately, while you're still around, that can't happen."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do the best I can Jack. The best I can."

Oogie turned away from Jack and headed over to the pipe that hung from the ceiling.

"Lock!" Jack heard running footsteps overhead.

"Yes Oogie?"

"Did you get what I asked you to?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then send him down." Oogie turned away from the pipe and back to Jack.

"As I was saying, while you were still around Jack I wouldn't be able to get what I want. That's why I brought you here."

"You still won't be able to get it Oogie. When I'm gone, the Mayor's in charge." Oogie laughed.

"The mayor? If only you knew what he was doing. Now you're gone he doesn't know what to do. So he's following the Halloween Town Charter."

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he realised what would be happening. Years ago, when the town had been first founded by Jack's ancestor, a Town Charter was drawn up stating that if, at any time, there was no one to take the role as the Pumpkin King, the resident of Halloween Town would elect a new leader if a heir could not be found.

"They'd never elect you Oogie. Not after all the trouble you and you're henchmen have caused."

Oogie smiled a slow smile. "I never planned for them to." A door behind Oogie swung open.

Oogie stepped to one side and out of the doorway stepped a skeleton. As it got closer, Jack could see it was his mirror image.

"Jack, meet your heir."

* * *

**A/N: hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I was really ill for most of last month and as a result I have had a mountain of college work to catch up on. But chapter seven is finally here! So please please please read, enjoy, then review! Go on...click that button!**


	8. The New Pumpkin King

**Disclaimer: i don't own rights to NBC.**

** Chapter Eight**

** The New Pumpkin King**

"Order! Order everyone please!" The Mayor banged his hammer on the table, desperatly trying to quiet down the anxious residents.

"Order!" In his excitement, he felt the stools spindly legs slide out from beneath him. The ground came rushing up to meet him, and with a terrifying crash which echoed thorughout the hall and silenced the chattering, he hit the stage floor. Now feeling rather flushed, he uprighted himself and his stool, and climbed back on.

"Terrible news folks!" he cried out. "Terrible terrible news!"

"What is it? What is it?" chimed the witch sisters.

"Our beloved Pumpkin King. He who leads us and guides us very Halloween. Jack Skellington...is gone!" With a dramatic cry of despair, the Mayor threw his quill in the air and fell forward over his meetings book, sobbing. A gasp of horror ripped thorugh the Town Hall and each resident burst out with angry cries.

"Where is he?"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"What shall we do?"

Calming himself, the Mayor sat up, unaware of the ink dripping down his pasty cheeks. "No one has seen him for days! He has left us!"

"That's not true!" Sally could contain her frustration no longer and her voice cut off the Mayor's wails. As heads turned towards the back of the Hall to look where she was perched in the Hanging Tree, Sally felt a burning sensation in each of her cheeks. All eyes were on her.

"J...J..Jack wouldn't leave us. He loves this town." Heads nodded in agreement. Spurred on by this, Sally lept deftly down from the Hanging Tree's branch and wlaked up to the stage. "Something must be wrong. He would never leave his role of Pumpkin King without making sure we had someoone to take his place.And it hasn't been days Mayor," she added, turning to where the fat man sat writing what she was saying, "it has only been two nights. But even that is long enough. He'd never leave you in charge that long on purpose. We must go looking for Jack."

"But what do we do in the mean time?" asked the Clown with the Tear Away Face. "We need someone to lead us."

"You're right." agreed Sally. Turning again to the Mayor she asked, "What does the Town Charter say?"

The Mayor's ink stained face lifted from the pages of the minute book long enough for him to reply. "I don't know. I haven't looked at the Charter for 100 years, no-one has. We haven't needed to. Jack knew what needed to be done and when."

"Well where is it? Go find it. Read it."

"It's out the back, in the Records Room." With this, the Mayor slumped back down onto the page.

"Fine. I'll get it." Sighign, Sally headed over towards the curtain that seperated the Town Hall from the Records Room. On her way past the Mayor's seat, she muttered "Pathetic little man."

* * *

Jack was back in the room he first woke up in. His chians had been shortened and now the bowl of water was further out of reach. Dust was tickling his throat. He'd long given up tyring to reach the water. Which ever position he tried sitting, the bowl was always juts out of reach, and if he stretched to far, jolts of pain shot thorugh his arms and shoulders as the chains held him in place. Standing up, Jack wandered over to the window. Though his view was limited by the size of the window, Jack could just about see the edges of Halloween Town behind Spiral Mountain.

The shock of seeing his "heir", as Oogie put it, still hadn't worn off and he wondered if the Town was missing him yet. Or, more importantly, if Sally was misisng him. He longed to see her and hoped whatever plan Oogie had, it left her out of it. The sound of a key rattling in the door snapped Jack out of his thoughts. Turning round, he saw Shock entering his cell. She eyed the bowl of water on the floor.

"Not thirsty Jack?"

Holding his head high, Jack refused to answer.

"Then you won't mind if i take the bowl away then?"

"What do you want Shock? Surely you haven't come just to taunt me have you?"

"Oogie's ordered me to bring you some food." She held the plate she was carrying in the light and Jack could see it was crawling with bugs. "These are Oogie's favourites." she smiled slyly at him as she placed the plate on the floor. "Don't sneer Jack. If they're good enough for Oogie, they're certainly good enought for you." She allowed herself a small giggle before leaving the cell and locking the door behind her. Hungry though Jack was, he hadn't stooped low enough to eat bugs just yet.

"Besides," he muttered to himself, "they're out of reach."

* * *

Sally pulled out the last drawer in the rusted filing cabinet and flipped hopelessly through the files.

"Where is it?" she muttered under her breath.

She'd been searching for the Town Charter for over two hours now and there was still no sign. It didn't help that this room wasn't really a room. It was more like another hall, full to the rafters with filing cabinets, desks and cupboards, all full of scrolls dating back thousands of years. The room was so full that the records for the past ten years had been stacked against the wall. And none of them were in any order.

"Dammit!" Sally slammed shut the drawer, sending clouds of dust billowing thorugh the air. Coughing. she turned to the rows of cupboards. There were seven of them in total, each strecthing the length of the hall. And in each row there could hve easily been 15 cupboards. Sighing, she reached for the spider shaped handle of the first door. As she pulled out the first stack of scrolls and carried them over to the Raeding Desk, the door creaked open and in waddled the Mayor.

"Sally?" he called out into the gloom, "Sally?"

"Yes Mayor? I'm over here, in Row One of the cupboards."par par The Mayor lit a rusty lamp and carried it over to where Sally sat, elbow deep in yellowed, old scrolls.

"What's taking you so long my dear? The residents are restless."

Sally glowered at the little man before her. "What's taking so long? Finding the Town Charter among all this is taking so long! Why haven't you ever organised this place?"

"There's been no need to. Until this year we've never had to refer to the previous year's Halloween statistics to set our targets. Jack's always rememebred what they were and how to better them."par

"But what about the Town Charter? Didn't you ever think that one day you might need it?"

"Oh I know where that is". Huffed the Mayor, waving his hand dismissively.

Sally dropped the scroll she was reading. With a sudden lunge, she letpt of the chair, grabbed the lantern and shone the light into the Mayor's face. "The where is it? I'm rapidly losing patience with you Mayor. Jack needs our help and here i am, wasting two hours looking for somehting when you knew eher it was all along!"

The Mayor's face spun round and his miserable eyes looked up at Sally. "All you had to do was ask! Of course I know eher it is. It is the most important scroll in all of Halloween Town! Do you think that i would really lose it? If you would please stop shinging that light in my eyes I will go and find it."

Slumping back in her seat, Sally apologised and gave the Mayor back the lantern. He disappeared into the gloom and came back a few minutes later wheeling a step ladder. Sally watched as his large bulk tenderly climbed the spindly steps and wondered how they seemed to support him.

"Look, it was here all along." Grinned the Mayor, holding the lantern so Sally could see the frame that was hanging off the wall. Inside the frame, protected from the dust by glass, was the Town Charter.

* * *

"Silence everyone! Order please!"

Back in the Town Hall, The Mayor wished once more that the whoever made his chair had made it a bit more sturdy.

"Order please!" Straightening his spider tie, the Mayor began to read from the appropiate section of the charter.

" Paragraph Nine, Section Thirteen.

The role of the Pumpkin King is a great honour, however, if

the holder of this role no longer wishes to have this responsibility

then he must provide Halloween Town with an heir.

This heir must have once been a blood relative

and willing and able to take over this highly demanding role

and must harbour a deep love for our Horrible Holiday.

The Town itself will decide on whether or not this heir is worthy of the title

of Pumpkin King.

If no heir is found or provided, the Town must nominate and elect a new

leader, from the residents of the Town.

Once this new leader has been offically crowned Pumpkin King,

then the blood line of Pumpkin King shall begin again.

By Order of Jasper. J. Skellington,

First Pumpkin King of Halloween Town.

Witnessed and Signed by Mayor P.White,

First Mayor of Halloween Town."

There wasn't any sound in the Town Hall when the Mayor had finished reading. Each of them was thinking about who to nominate for the role of Pumpkin King. Sally, back sitting on the Hanging Tree's branch, wondered if Jack had any family members left who could continue the Skellington blood line. As far as she was aware, he was the last. He never mentioned anyone else.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Halloween Town. There is no record of anyone else on the Skellington Family Tree after our dearest Jack. Therefore, we have no option but to stick to the law of the Chertser, drawn up thousands of years ago, and elect a new leader from one of us here today. We must think about the qualilities that Jack possessed and decide if anyone you know of possess simialr qualities. If you believe you know of someone who could handle the responsibility of the Pumpkin King..."

A sudden large crash sounded at the back of the Hall. Many residents screamed and the witch sisters flew into the safety of the rafters. When the screams and the cries of the corpse kid died down, everyone slowly turned to look at the doors. The Mayor crept from where he had hidden behind the curtain.

Standing in the moonlight was a silhouette Sally immediatley recognised.

"Jack?" she whispered. par par The figure walked slowly towards the stage. Several gasps of astonishment echoed thorughtout the excited residents.

"Jack?" The Mayor timidly crept towards the edge of the stage. "Jack! Welcome back!"

The skellington stopped and gazed down at the Mayor. It's eyes flashed red as it grinned evily. Slowly, the Mayor began backing away, towards the curtain. "J...J...Jack?"

"I am not Jack you stupid little man!" Bellowed the skellington. It's loud, booming voice cut thorugh the silence in the Hall. Turning towards the residents, it spoke again. "My name is Jerod J. Skellington. I am Jack's heir." He paused briefly to let this news sink in. "And I am your new Pumpkin King."

* * *

**A/N: ok...please let me know what you think of this chapter...and the name i chose for Oogie's fake evil Jack. I spent hours and hours deliberating over what to call him. And i know Jerod is David Bowie's characters name in Labyrinth, but i really couldn't hink of anything else! Read and review please.**


	9. Finding Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the nightmare before Christmas**

**Chapter Nine **

**Finding Jack**

Sally sat on top of Spiral Mountain and gazed out into the distance beyond Lock, Shock and Barrell's tree house. The events of the previous night kept spinning round in her head. Jack's heir had arrived and surprised the whole town. The residents, of course, were delighted. They missed Jack but at least they had a leader now. They wanted him crowned straight away but they had to follow the laws of the Charter. First, Jerod had to prove he was Jack's heir and could handle the responsibility of running a town and organising a holiday. Then there was the legal side of things. The Mayor, acting as Jack's representative, had to sign all control of the town and of Halloween to Jerod, who could then be crowned.

Sally sighed and rested her head on her knee. By her ankle, Zero gave out a low whine. She gently patted his head.

"I know boy. You miss him to."

There was something strange about Jack's sudden disappearance after his announcement and something even stranger about Jerod's arrival. And why had Jack never mentioned him before. As far as anyone knew, Jack was the end of the Skellington blood line.

On the road below, Sally could make out the Mayor's hearse, trundling past the tree house.

"I think we need to talk to the Mayor. Come on Zero".

* * *

Jack stood in his dark cell, gazing miserably out of his small window. In the distance, lit up by the last rays of the pumpkin sun, he could just about make out Spiral Mountain. As he stared out at it, he could have sworn he saw a figure standing there. 

"Sally?" he whispered.

At that moment, the figure turned and ran down the hillside.

* * *

Sally followed the Mayor's hearse into the town centre, where it drew up along side the Town Hall.

"Mayor!" called Sally as she saw him step out of the door.

"Ah Sally! What can I do for you?" asked the Mayor cheerfully. Since discovering that the town would have a new Pumpkin King, the Mayor hadn't been able to stop smiling. It meant that he didn't have as much responsibility and only had to worry about making plans for next year's Halloween.

"Mayor, I was wondering if I could have access to the Records Room tonight?"

Here the Mayor's eyebrows wrinkled slightly.

"What ever for?"

"I just wanted to…to…research my family tree!"

"I'm sorry Sally I will holding a meeting with Jerod in there tonight. I have to take him through all the paperwork before I sign the Town over to him."

"Please Mayor." Sally batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at the little man. "Only for an hour?"

"Oh ok. As long as you leave it as you found it. I have a very strict filing system."

Sally forced a grin as she remembered his "filing system", and saying thank you, she headed off home.

* * *

Back in the tree house, Lock, Shock and Barrel were busy planning and trying out pranks for the towns people. Barrel crouched in the bathtub, waiting for Lock to pass by. Clutched in his hands was a spider. An evil grin spread across his face as he saw Lock's devil horn's over the rim of the tub.

"Payback time" he whispered.

Being careful not to be seen, he watched as Lock approached the tub and walked round the edge of it. He waited until he was sat on the floor torturing the bug he'd caught for Oogie's dinner before leaning over the side of the tub and slowly lowering the spider onto Lock's head.

Giggling to himself, Lock poked a sharp pointy stick through the bars of the cage and stabbed at the bug. He didn't notice the spider on his head until he felt a tickling sensation on his neck. He ran his hand through his hair and didn't feel anything.

Frowning, he carried on stabbing the bug. Yet he could still feel the tickling sensation, now continuing down the back of his devil's suit.

"Funny…" he mused. "It feels like…" the look on his face changed to one of pure horror as he realised what it was.

"AARRGGHH!" he screamed. Jumping up he wriggled around, desperately trying to shake the spider out from his suit. From the bathtub behind him, Barrel let out screams of laughter and hung over the edge of the tub.

Shock came through the door carrying a empty sack and stopped short when she saw the funny dance Lock was doing.

As the spider shot out of his trouser leg, Lock turned to face Barrel, his face now as red as his outfit.

"You!" he snarled.

The spider scuttled away as fast as it's legs could carry it towards the dark corner where his web was. It nearly made it when a foot came rushing down and squashed it into the floor.

Lock and Barrel paused mid-fight and turned to stare as Jerod stepped into the room.

He lifted his foot, looked at it with a sneer and flung the squashed remains of the spider towards Lock with a flick of his foot.

Shock dropped the sack she was carrying and went running up to him.

"Welcome back Jerod." she said, bowing respectfully. "May I get you anything?"

"Out of my way brat. I'm here to see Oogie."

"Of course sir. Follow me."

Hurrying more than usual, Shock lead the way outside to the cage.

Pointing to it, she explained it was the only way to get down to Oogie's lair. Curling his lip, Jerod grabbed hold of the rope and slid all the way down to the lair's entrance.

* * *

Sally spent the rest of the afternoon sitting once more on Spiral Mountain She wasn't allowed in the Record's Room until after the Mayor and Jerod's meeting, which wasn't until after sun down. She knew she was ignoring her duties at the Doctor's Laboratory, but she no longer cared.

She gazed out at the Pumpkin Patch below her. The new crop was just starting to grow. They needed god looking after if they were going to be ready for Halloween. As the sun set, Sally's eye was caught by movement in the tree house. As she watched, she saw a tall figure climb the rope which lead to Oogie's lair and walk across the bridge. With a shudder she remembered her experience down there last year.

The figure looked exactly like Jack.

"Jerod." she muttered.

Laying down so she couldn't be seen, Sally watched as Jerod followed the road back into town.

"What's he doing at Oogie Boogie's?" she whispered. "I don't like the looks of this Zero." Once Jerod had turned the corner and disappeared from sight, Sally crept down from Spiral Mountain and ran the path towards the tree house.

Sally managed to get round to the lair's entrance without being seen. Lowering herself to the floor, Sally strained to hear what was going on in the lair.

Try as she might, Sally could only vaguely hear voices, not what was being said. Staring at the weak rope, she realised she would have to climb down it again. After last year she hoped she never had to do this again. Taking a deep breath, Sally started to descend.

"…according to plan! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"The residents will never fall for it!"

Sally gasped as she heard Jack's voice coming from inside the lair. Hearing it again gave Sally courage and she started to hurry. Reaching the vent, Sally crouched inside and peered through the wire and couldn't believe her eyes.

Pressing her hand to her mouth to stifle her cry of anguish, Sally watched helplessly as Jack sat upon the roulette wheel, his hands bound behind him.

"They already have Jack! Jerod is to be crowned the New Pumpkin King tomorrow night. He's now on his way to meet the Mayor and sign the papers!"

Jack sat and stared in disbelief at Oogie.

"Then if it is all going according to your plan why keep me alive?"

"I want to have some fun Jack. I don't want to just kill you…" Oogie leaned in until his snake tongue flicked back and forth across Jack's cheek. " I want to _destroy_ you!"

"And what if someone finds me?"

Oogie's laugh was cold and cruel. "Your little rag doll for instance?"

Oogie bounced over to the pipe in the corner.

"Barrel! Lock!" Come take Jack back to his room."

Above her head, Sally heard the tramp of footsteps. A door burst open and Lock and Barrel ran in. Grabbing Jack by the ropes the bound his arms, the pair of them dragged him out of the room.

As the door closed, another pipe above the roulette wheel began to rattle and a cage came falling down and landed with a clang.

"Oh yummy! Cackled Oogie, and started to head towards it.

Sally turned her head away and tried not to vomit as she heard the sounds of Oogie's feast.

* * *

Back in the small room, Jack stood staring out of the window at Spiral Mountain. He ignored the cage of bugs that had been left in his room, even though his stomach was screaming out for nourishment. He felt so helpless and wished he could do something to stop Oogie's evil plan.

"Jack?"

He heard a soft whisper from outside and felt a smile creep across his face as recognised the voice.

"Sally?"

The familiar feet appeared at he window.

"Jack? Where are you?"

"Down here."

Sally looked down and saw Jack's warm smile beaming up at her from a low lying window.

"Jack! You're ok! I've been so worried."

"Sally, you've got to get me out of here. We've got to stop Jerod from becoming Pumpkin King! If he does, Oogie will use him to rule over Halloween Town!"

"I don't understand. How does Oogie fit into all of this? Is he the one who found Jerod and brought him here?"

"No, Sally, Jerod isn't my heir! Oogie forced Dr Finkelstein to make him. Oogie is controlling him!"

Sally stared through the bars at Jack's anguished face in disbelief.

"I'll explain later. You have to get me out of here. We don't have much time!"

* * *

**Note: I know this has been a bit long in coming, and I'm not entirely happy with this chappyas I had a bit of writers block, but please tell me what you think!**


	10. Signing of the scroll

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the nightmare before Christmas**

**Chapter 10**

**The signing of the scroll**

Sally raced along the path through the cemetery towards the town. She needed help if she was going to get Jack out of his cell before Oogie Boogie went ahead with whatever evil plan he had in store for him. She had to find the Werewolf and the Harlequin demon and send them to rescue Jack while she found the Mayor. He had to be warned that Jerod was a creation of Dr Finkelsteins and was under control of Oogie Boogie.

* * *

"Ah hello Jerod! Right on time." The Mayor stood on the steps of the town hall, the documents for Jerod to sign ready under his arm.

"Yes hello Mayor."

"If you'd kindly like to follow me." The mayor turned and swung open the double doors to the town hall. Behind him, Jerod's eyes briefly glowed red with a malice never seen by Halloween town before.

* * *

Sally had just reached the fountain when she saw the towns people filing into the Town Hall. She was nearly out of time. Pausing to catch her breath she frantically looked around for Jerod. He couldn't be seen in the crowd anywhere. Standing on tiptoes, Sally caught sight of the Werewolf and Harlequin demon approaching the hall from the direction of Jack's house and ran over to them.

"Where's Jack? What happened?"

"Don't worry." Reassured the Werewolf, "he's safe at home."

"We thought it might be safer for him to lie low for a while."

They carried on towards the hall, leaving Sally standing looking at Jack's tower.

"For all our sakes I hope you're alright Jack. We need you. I need you."

Movement on her right caught Sally's attention and she turned in time to see a long limbed figure sneaking round the back of the town hall in the shadows. Sally allowed herself a secret smile and headed towards the hall.

* * *

Around the back of the town hall was the records room which also doubled as a meeting room on matters of urgency and importance that could be accessed from both the stage inside and from the alley behind it. The door on this side was always kept locked, but there was a small window that was often propped open when it was in use.

Jack crept low to the ground, spider like with his long limbs, round the side of the building until he was underneath the window. Slowly, he stood up, and peered over the windowsill. Inside, he could see the silhouettes of the Mayor and Jerod as they stood by the door discussing the formalities one last time.

"I really need to appoint a new mayor" muttered Jack as the Mayor shook Jerod's hand warmly before the pair of them disappeared through the doors into the hall to be greeted by cheers and applause by the residents.

Hauling himself up, Jack slipped silently through the window and onto the desk below, spilling several piles of scrolls in the process. Gritting his teeth, Jack waited to see if anyone heard it.

"And I really need to appoint someone to tidy up in here once in a while." He growled.

Jack quickly wound his way through the stacks of scrolls and books to the far side of the room where the ladder was kept. He wheeled this over quickly to a bookcase right against the back wall, keeping an ear out for what was happening in the main hall the whole time.

"While we shall miss Jack, great leader as he was, we shall have many memories of many fantastic Halloweens with him…"

The Mayor was still making his speech, which gave Jack plenty of time to fetch what he needed. What he was after was hidden in a box right at the top of the case. He'd put it there himself many years ago, after he first became Pumpkin King. Opening the box, Jack grinned and grabbed at the object inside.

* * *

"Now, it is the time of a new Pumpkin King."

Sally stood at the back of the hall, grimly watching the Mayor reading out his speech. His face waved between optimistic and pessimistic. It was the first speech he'd ever written without Jack's help and he'd never appointed a new King before. He didn't become Mayor until after Jack became Pumpkin King.

Sally twisted her hands together, unsure of what to do. She wanted to yell and warn everyone that Jerod was a phoney, but she didn't want any actions of hers to disrupt whatever plan Jack had. Yet she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Her conflicting emotions were pulling her every which way and she didn't know where to turn.

One of the witches standing next to Sally mistook her panic for excitement and patted her nervous twitching hand.

"Exciting isn't it? I can't wait to hear what his plans for Halloween are like!" she grinned an awful, rotted grin and faced back to the front. Her touch was cold and slimy and sent a shiver down Sally's spine.

"If Jack hasn't appeared by the time Jerod has to sign the papers I'll…I'll…" Sally couldn't finish her thought. She didn't know what she'd do. It would have to be on impulse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was quickly winding his way through the piles of scrolls towards the door to the main hall when he heard a giggle coming from outside the window. He froze in his tracks as he heard two more.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel" he muttered.

Increasing his pace he heard the Mayor's speech coming to a close and the scrabbling sounds of the trick or treaters climbing through the window behind him.

* * *

"Jerod understand his responsibilities as King and has agreed to fulfil them as best as he can. I, as Mayor, am satisfied that he is indeed Jack's heir. Though, according to our Charter, I have to present the proof to you, the town's folk."

Here, the Mayor held up an elaborate scroll that depicted the Skellington family tree. Immediately below Jacks name, Jerod's name had been scrawled in uneven writing. Sally frowned. Even at the distance she was standing from the stage she could tell something was dodgy about it.

She remembered that Jack had always told her that he had the only copy of his family tree and had hidden it.

An idea dawned in Sally's brain and her eyes shot opened wide. The Skellington family tree. She could enlist Zero's help and find it. Prove that Jerod isn't Jack's heir.

"Now, the only thing left is for all of you to witness Jerod and I, acting as Jack's representative, signing the scroll that will pass the power of Pumpkin King from Jack, to Jerod." The Mayor dipped his quill in his overturned inkpot and scribbled his name with a flourish. Turning to Jerod, he offered the quill to him.

* * *

Jack reached the door as Barrel came bounding round the corner and made a dive for his ankle. Jack jumped over the last pile of scrolls and made a grab for the door handle. Turning, he saw the little trick or treater land in the scrolls he'd just jumped over and felt the handle turning in his hand.

* * *

Sally bit her lip nervously as Jerod approached the Mayor's table and took the quill, rather unsteadily, in his right hand.

As he began to sign his name, Sally acted on impulse and went to run towards the stage.

At the same moment, Jack fell through the door from the records room with Lock and Shock clinging to his torso and Barrel to his ankle.

Jerod looked up from the scroll straight at Sally and grinned. The Mayor took the scroll from him and held it in the air for all to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Halloween Town, I give you Jerod Skellington, your new Pumpkin King!"

* * *

**A/N: sorry this has been ages in coming...ive had my A2 exams. but i hope u all like this chapter.**

* * *


	11. Oogies Plan begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to NBC

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to NBC**

**Chapter 11**

Jack and Sally perched on the side of Spiral Mountain, looking over the town below. The celebrations for Jerod were well under way in the town centre, but neither of the pair felt much like joining them. Despite the previous evening's events, Sally felt peaceful, almost happy, sitting under the stars next to Jack and allowed herself a small smile.

In his bony hand, Jack still grasped the aged scroll tightly. He lowered his head and ran a long finger down the edge of the worn paper and sighed deeply.

"Jack?" Sally tenderly placed her warm hand over Jacks. He linked fingers with her and looked up at her patched face.

"Sally I nearly stopped him. I came so close. He was within arms reach."

"I know you did your best." Sally whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. It didn't matter to her what Jerod did now. She had found Jack.

"That's not good enough. I've got to stop him Sally. The town's in great danger with him as Pumpkin King. They have no idea what he's capable off."

He turned his sad gaze towards the tree house on the other side of the pumpkin patch. Light from a small lamp glowed dully from inside. The scratches on his bony wrist reminded him of his cramped cell and he narrowed his gaze.

"I don't understand," said Sally, raising her head to look at Jack. "He's part of your blood line. Surely that alone…"

"He's a fraud!" Jack bellowed. His fingers grasped Sally's in a cold vice. "I am the end of my blood line. There never has been nor will there ever be a Jerod Skellington."

Jack let go off Sally's fingers and held up the scroll.

"This is my family tree. The _original _Skellington Family Tree. Started many, many years ago by my ancestor and kept updated by every new generation of Skelingtons. We're all here." He untied the ribbon and unrolled it carefully. To Sally's eyes, it was beautiful. A large yellow sheet of paper covered in elegant flowing scripts of the many different generations. Drawings of thin silver bones ran around the edge, forming a grand border, and meeting at the top in a bat shaped banner. Inside the banner, in large, bold letters was written

"_The Skellington Family Tree"_

_Started by T.L.Skellington_

_1097_

Sally ran her eyes down to the bottom of the page to the single remaining name: "Jack Skellington". That was it.

"B…but Jack…Jerod…he has your family tree. We've seen it."

"No Sally. This is the only copy. I know of every Skellington that was ever born, that ever existed, that ever died. And they're all right here in this Town's graveyard. Jerod is not a Skellington."

"Then…who is he?"

Down in the town square, the residents were still celebrating. The newly crowned Pumpkin King sat and watched the jollity from a special throne that had been constructed for the occasion. A thin smile passed over his lips. To his left sat Lock, Shock and Barrel, sent by Oogie to keep an eye on Jerod, and to his right the Mayor was rambling on about the plans for next Halloween.

"Since this silly business of proving you are who you say you is is over we can finally get to work on next years plans. There's only eight and a half months to go you know!"

"Yes mayor, you've mentioned. You don't need to worry. All the plans have already been made. You need not concern yourself with that." He reached over and snatched the scrolls from the mayor's lap and with a _whoosh; _the scrolls disappeared in a puff of flame and smoke. The mayor's pasty, distraught face peered up at Jerod.

"But…but sir**, **I have always helped Jack…"

"I AM NOT JACK!" Jerod hissed. "I _do not need_ your help. Your assistance is no longer required. Leave my side. Join your fellow _citizens_ in their celebration."

With this, the former mayor leapt out of his seat and hurried down the steps to the town centre.

"Well done Jerod sir. Phase one of Oogie's plan is almost complete!" Lock cackled quietly to himself.

"I know what I am doing. I do not need reminding. I shall hand out the assignments tomorrow. You can tell Oogie that he shall soon have all he's ever wanted."

Lock, Shock and Barrel giggled to themselves and crept off and made their way towards the tree house.

"And so will I" whispered Jerod as he stood and smiled and the rowdy crowd.

Deep in his dark lair, Oogie Boogie smiled to himself. His plan was working. Lock, Shock and Barrel had kept Jack busy long enough for Jerod to be crowned and had removed him from the Town Hall before any citizens had seen him.

"Oh at long last," Oogie whispered. "At long last this town is under my control."

The sounds of the town's celebration drifted down through the pipe in the lairs ceiling. In the morning, Jerod would call the citizens to the Town Hall to declare the new laws of Halloween Town and hand out the assignments, and phase two of Oogie's plan would begin.


End file.
